Fun Lists
Here you can find some fun things with our world and it's history. Such as the flags of our nations as well as their states, and even some alternate history. Flags United States US Flags:Part 1 US Flags:Part 2 US Flags:Part 3 US Flags:Part 4 Other Nations Canada Flags History of Flags United States Canada Great Britain Spain Switzerland Germany Italy Hungary Lithuania Russia Saudi Arabia India China The Koreas Japan Thailand Australia What if? This What if segment of my fun lists is how our world would be different *if* an event was changed or doesn't take place entirely. Just keep in mind that these are not 100% predictions because these are alternate history scenarios and we will never know what the world would be like *if* events were different. Nations What if~America lost it's Revolution? What if~Rome remained in power? (Part 1) What if~Rome remained in power? (Part 2) What if~Rome remained in power? (Part 3) What if~The Soviet Union won the Cold War? What if~The Qing Dynasty won the Opium Wars? What if~France lost the Hundred Years War? What if~Cuba became US Territory? What if~The Soviets landed on the Moon first? What if~European Empires never fell? What if~The Byzantines won over the Ottomans? What if~Canada Divided? What if~Korea Unified? What if~Mexico lost to the French? What if~America stayed out of World War 2? What if~France didn't surrender in World War 2? What if~Arabia was unified? Wars What if~The Confederacy won the Civil War? What if~The Axis Powers won World War 2? (Part 1: Nazi Germany) What if~The Axis Powers won World War 2? (Part 2: Empire of Japan) What if~The Russian Revolution never happened? What if~The War in Europe Continued? What if~The Cold War had actually got Hot? What if~The Tokugawa Shogunate won the Japanese Civil War? What if~The White Army won the Russian Civil War? What if~The Central Powers won World War 1? What if~World War 3 began? What if~The Cold War continued? Sub-Nations What if~Texas remained it's own nation? What if~California became it's own nation? What if~Texas lost it's Revolution? People What if~Tokugawa lost the battle of Sekigahara? What if~Mao Tse Tung never conquered China? What if~Ghengis Kahn never conquered Asia? What if~Napoleon never conquered Europe? What if~Fidel Castro never conquered Cuba? What if~Stalin never conquered Russia? What if~Hitler never conquered Germany? What if~Asians discovered America first? What if~General MacArthur used Nukes on China? What if~John F. Kennedy wasn't assassinated? What if~George Washington was crowned a King? What if~Emperor Hirohito refused to surrender? What if~Woodrow Wilson never became President? Rebellions/Uprisings What if~The Taipings overthrew the Qing Dynasty? What if~The Bay of Pigs was successful? What if~The Boxer Rebellion was successful? What if~The German Uprising was successful? What if~The Hungarian Uprising was successful? Miscellaneous What if~The Atomic Bomb was never invented? What if~The New York Yankees never existed? What if ~Star Wars was never created? What if~California was an Island? What if~The Mediterranean Sea was drained What if~The Earth rotated faster? What if~The Moon never existed? Video Game Stories Command & Conquer: Red Alert Story Fallout Story Castlevania Story (Part 1) Castlevania Story (Part 2) Homefront Story Wolfenstein (Bethesda Version) Story Tom Clancy's EndWar Story Mortal Kombat (Midway Version) Story Book Stories 1984 Story The Man in The High Castle Story Harry Turtledove's Southern Victory Story (Part 2) (Part 3)